


Map Markers

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Were anyone to ask Peggy Carter, she would swear she hadn't done anything untoward to get herself into this situation. Bending over the map table is the only way to clear off the markers at the end of the day. She has no idea why Rogers or Barnes might take exception to her doing her job. There was absolutely no way she could have foreseen any consequences. Certainly not consequences involving one very aroused super soldier, a frustrated Sergeant, and her getting turned over someone's knee.No way at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Map Markers

Bucky’s palm impacted Peggy’s ass again. She gasped and jerked in his hold. The wool of his pants rough against her stomach. The exact circumstances that had led to her being in this position, bent over Bucky’s knees while he spanked her and Steve sat commandingly in his chair and watched them, were a bit of a blur.  
  
An hour ago, all three of them had been deep in the war rooms under Whitehall. Steve had been finalising details for their deployment in two day, Bucky had been chatting with the rest of the team, and Peggy had been tidying away the map markers they had used to plan out the upcoming actions. She ¬may have forgone using the pointer in favour of bending over the table and stretching to reach them all. It was a practical option. The marking flags never fell out of her fingers the way they swung off the pointer. If bending over _happened_ to make her skirt ride up, and if Barnes happened to be behind her at the time… well he shouldn’t have been staring at her ass. She had been aware of Bucky breaking off in the middle of a sentence. But she only had one more little flag to grab. She had braced her hips on the edge of the table and taken one foot off the floor.  
  
As soon as they were in the stairwell of Steve’s building, Bucky had shoved her up against the wall with a snarl and started kissing her. His mouth on hers, vicious and greedy. His hands pinning her to the woodwork. The handrail digging into her back.  
  
Steve had dragged Bucky away and taken his place. He was the one who had shoved her skirt up around her hips. Eyes dark as he rubbed her through her underwear. “Naughty girl. Did you think I wouldn’t notice you teasing Buck?”  
  
He'd thrown her over his shoulder and carried her to his room. That commanding confidence she adored had been firmly in place by the time he set her back on her feet. He'd barked orders at Bucky. Her clothes had been stripped off roughly. She bit her lip as calloused palms traced her curves. Teasing Bucky had been completely worth it for this.  
  
More husky orders from Steve led to Bucky bare chested and sitting on the edge of the bed, a wolfish smirk twisting his lips. A slight bulge already showing in the front of his pants. Steve's hand had closed on the back of her neck and he shoved her towards the bed. She had exaggerated her stumble to land in Bucky’s lap. If the boys wanted to play at being brutes, she was happy to be their damsel.  
  
Steve had dragged a chair out of the corner and dropped into it, rolling up his sleeves. That didn’t seem entirely fair. She was in trouble for teasing Bucky, not him. Steve knew what his forearms did to her. “What do you think we should do with the naughty girl, Sergeant ?”  
  
A shiver of anticipation ran up Peggy’s spine. Oh, he did know exactly how to use that deep voice of his. If he wanted to, he could get her dripping wet with that alone. With Bucky running his hand over the curve of her ass, it wouldn’t take much encouragement to arouse her to the point of panting. If this was their revenge for teasing, she was going to see about getting her skirt taken in.  
  
“You know exactly what I think we should do, Captain.” Bucky squeezed one of her cheeks, leaving no room for confusion when it came to his intentions.  
  
“Better get to it then.” Steve chuckled darkly. He reached and tipped Peggy’s chin so she was looking at him.  
  
The first spank sent a sharp shock through her. Bucky followed it up by running his hand over her reverentially.  
  
That had been what felt like ages ago. Bucky had taken his time. Making sure to spread his attention evenly between both cheeks and her upper thighs. Peggy’s skin was sensitive and red, stinging even between the strikes. Peggy whimpered and squirmed. It wasn’t the pain, it was the fact _he wasn’t touching her where she needed to be touched_. She needed stimulation. More than the small amount of friction her nipples got when they rubbed against the coverlet. She bit her lip, looking up at Steve pleadingly through her lashes.  
  
Steve smirked, sitting back in his chair and rubbed himself through his slacks. “Do you want something, Peggy?”  
  
He knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew what Steve wanted. He wanted her to ask nicely. He wanted her to beg. He was the only person she would ever beg, and only because she loved him. That was something else he was perfectly aware of. Another stinging smack reminded her who’s lap she was in. Maybe Steve wasn’t strictly the only person she would beg.  
  
And maybe, her boy had figured that out before she did. Or given how he obviously felt about Bucky, maybe he just hoped. She met Steve’s eyes. “Please, Bucky. I need you. Your fingers, your mouth, your cock. I don’t care. I need you to _fuck_ me.”  
  
Steve’s smile and the way he gripped himself a little more firmly, told her that she had guessed right. He wanted to watch her play with Bucky.  
  
“God, Stevie. The mouth on your girl.” Bucky manhandled her into a sitting position in his lap, her back against his chest. He kissed down her neck, changing to bites when he passed the point her shirt would cover. It felt good, but it still wasn’t what she needed.  
  
Steve chuckled and undid his belt on handed. His other hand cupping her chin and pressing his thumb between her lips for her to suck on. “She’s perfect all over. Give the girl what she wants Buck.”  
  
Bucky ran his hands down her stomach and finally between her legs. Two fingers of one hand slipping into her dripping wet slit, the other finding the sensitivity bud of nerves that had been aching and rubbing in small, glorious circles. Peggy closed her eyes and purred around Steve’s thumb. That was what she needed. Relief and pleasure coursed through her.  
  
Steve pulled his hand away, tweaking her nipple before it disappeared completely. Whatever he did next earned him a low aroused moan from Bucky.  
  
He also ground himself against her back and redoubled his efforts to bring her to climax. Fingers curling inside her, second hand stimulating her clit. He knew exactly how to pinch and roll it to work her to a fever pitch.  
  
She opened her eyes again, and was treated to an incredible sight. Steve had freed himself from his pants and was stroking himself rhythmically. No wonder Bucky had reacted the way he had.  
  
Peggy reached back and curled her hands into Bucky’s hair. Despite being slightly longer than regulation, it wasn’t quite long enough to offer her real purchase. But it was enough. Steve’s eyes had locked into her chest as soon as she raised her arms, and even the limited purchase was enough to keep her anchored as she rolled her hips. The fabric of Bucky’s pants made the raw area of her skin sting. It also made him groan and pressed the fingers inside her against the soft spot behind her pubic bone.  
  
Her movements lost their rhythm. Performance taking second place to chasing her own pleasure. She was so close. There was just one more thing she needed. She found Steve’s eyes, a sliver of blue around exploded pupils from watching her and Bucky. “Please...”  
  
“Come for me Peggy.” Steve ordered, jerking himself a little faster.  
  
Steve’s voice, low and husky with lust, would be enough to drive anyone over the edge. Peggy was only human. It all crashed over her at once as she let herself go. She screamed, muscles tightened, head falling back on Bucky’s shoulder.  
  
Panting, she let herself hang in Bucky’s arms. He kissed her back and neck, swearing under his breath about how sexy she was when she finished. He freed his hand from inside her, still swirling his other fingers around her clit, stopping her arousal from dropping off completely.  
  
Steve crooked his fingers at her. Eyes flicking to the floor between his knees. That was an instruction she knew well. Peggy licked her lips and went to him. She couldn’t wait to get that perfect penis in her mouth, and then inside her properly.  
  
She flicked her tongue over the tip, licking away the salty bead that had formed there. Steve groaned and fisted his hand in her hair. He shoved her head down, forcing himself into her mouth. She looked up at him through her lashes. His girth stretched her jaw wide, and his belt buckle was cold against her cheek. He was delicious.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she watched Bucky slowly pop the buttons on his fly. She drooled around Steve’s cock. She wanted him too. Being taken from either end by her boys had made more than one appearance in her dreams. Dark filthy dreams that left her frustrated when she woke and wishing Steve or Bucky were a regular fixture in her bed, so she didn’t have to take care of the problem herself.  
  
Steve’s hand tightened in her hair. “Don’t get distracted.”  
  
Peggy hummed apologetically. She’d been almost embarrassed to discover how much she liked it when Steve pulled her hair the first time. Then she had discovered how much he liked it when she pulled his. It really was the give and take that made their relationship work. She swirled her tongue around his head, paying extra attention to his sensitive spot as recompense for her inattention.  
  
Bucky sunk to his knees next to her, nipping at her earlobe. “You need some help taking care of the Captain there, doll? He's a lot to handle.”  
  
Peggy licked along the big vein under Steve’s penis. Now here was an interesting development. Was Barnes suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? It was a completely hedonistic idea. Bucky was turning out to be full of those. “Did you want to share?”  
  
“You mind?” Bucky chuckled, nibbling her jaw.  
  
Peggy drooled a little. She didn’t mind at all. They shared her, sharing Steve only seemed like fair play. She stroked Steve’s shaft, offering Bucky the head to lick. He winked at her before he did. Always a flirt. A flirt who might be better at blowjobs than she was, but then he might have more practice with them, and with Steve specifically. They had been fooling around with each other since they were teenagers. Oral skills would be a natural extension of that.  
  
She twisted, lavishing attention on Steve’s balls while Bucky swallowed the length. Steve groaned long and low. Bucky gagged, catching Steve at an odd angle, at about the same depth Peggy ran into trouble, which was reassuring. She wasn’t bad at pleasuring Steve. She needed more practice. They both did. Delicious, delicious practice. Variety in practice would be good too, she could practice on Bucky and he could practice on her. Steve probably needed practice too. It was a good thing they were all diligent workers.  
  
Peggy mouthed her way up the big vein that ran the underside of Steve’s shaft. Her tongue met Bucky’s as he licked his way in the other direction. She purred, kissing him around Steve’s cock. It was a delicious way to kiss. One that absolutely couldn’t be replicated by any other combination of circumstance. They made out around the head while Peggy stoked the shaft, as best she could given the positions of their heads and Steve’s body. From the ragged way Steve’s breath hitched and stuttered, he was very much enjoying himself. For that matter she could feel him twitching the way he did when he was close to climaxing.  
  
“Stop.” Steve growled, pulling both of them back by the hair. “On the bed.”  
  
Peggy obeyed that order readily. Blowing Steve always made her crave him in a more intimate way. She lay on her back, arching and preening to entice Steve. She was very ready for him to spread her legs and take his pleasure already. And for him to pleasure her while he was at it.  
  
Bucky stretched out next to her, propping himself on an elbow and fitting his other hand into the curve of her waist. “The pretty girl seems awful remorseful, Stevie. Seems like a shame to keep her waiting.”  
  
“Pegs isn’t impatient the way some people are. My girl knows how to wait.” Steve smirked and took his time unbuttoning his shirt, even stopping to fold his pants over the back of the chair.  
  
Peggy licked her lips. That was very true. She wasn’t as patient as Steve could be, but she knew her darling would always make her wait worthwhile. Mind you, naked Steve was almost worth the anticipation all on his own.  
  
Steve scooped the bottle of lube off the bedside table and tossed it to Bucky, palming a pair of condoms with his other hand. Starting at her knees, he kissed his way up Peggy’s body, batting Bucky’s hand away in the process. He ended with his hands on either side of her head, completely trapping her with his bulk. She was always impressed by how graceful he was, movements always controlled despite his size.  
  
Steve ran a hand through her curls, eyes thoughtful as he studied her face. Between the way he had been fisting her hair during his blowjob and the orgasm Bucky had worked from her earlier, she knew she was a complete mess. Steve seemed to like what he saw, dipping his head to suck on one of the love bites Bucky had left on her shoulder. His lips brushed her ear as he pulled away. “I want Bucky deep in your ass while I fuck you.”  
  
He’d directed it at her, but it earned an absolutely broken moan from Bucky. He really was an ass man.  
  
Peggy ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest. There was something completely irresistible about Steve bossing them both around. Between that and the way Bucky was coming apart at the very idea of being allowed to take her from behind, Peggy was more than a little aroused by her boys. Taking turns was fun, sharing was even better. “Anything you want, Captain.”  
  
“That’s my girl.” Steve scooped her up, holding her aloft with one hand as he buried his face between her legs. His other hand curled around Bucky’s neck and dragged Bucky in until his face was pressed against Peggy’s ass. His stubble was rough against her sensitive skin. She gasped and clung a little tighter to Steve’s hair.  
  
Peggy moaned as Bucky figured out what Steve wanted and got with the program. This was an excellent use of that smart tongue of his. It felt like he was writing the alphabet on her quivering ring of muscle, while Steve alternated between sucking on her clit and pushing his tongue inside her.  
  
Sooner than Peggy would have liked, Steve pulled his mouth away. He pushed Bucky back at the same time, leaving Peggy bereft. She groaned at the loss, nails digging into Steve’s scalp.  
  
“Don’t get greedy.” Steve chastised, kissing the inside of her thigh. He flicked Bucky one of the condoms he was holding. “Help me put this on.”  
  
“Yes, _Captain_.” Bucky kissed Peggy’s spine, his hands working under where she was still suspended in Steve’s hold. It still sounded sarcastic when he said it.  
  
Steve lay back on the bed, lowering Peggy onto him. She let out a relieved sigh as he slipped inside her. She needed the fullness he offered. The stretch, the feeling of him deep inside her, the heat of his body against hers. Now what she needed was for him to _move_.  
  
He did, thrusting up into her with a rough urgency that spoke volumes for how much he needed this too. She moaned and arched her back. Steve’s hands closing around her waist as he moved her at the rhythm he wanted. Slow and deep to start, growing shallow and faster as he got closer, finishing frantic and sloppy.  
  
She could feel Bucky watching them hungrily. Hear him stroking himself. The slick wet sound of it told her that he was making use of the lube Steve had tossed him earlier. Peggy arched her back a little more, perfectly aware of how good her breasts looked when they bounced like this. Teasing Bucky was what had gotten her into this situation. There was no reason she shouldn’t tease him even more now that they were firmly in it.  
  
It didn’t take much for Steve to bring her to orgasm. It never took much, not with the way he filled her, and his ability to hit all the right spots with every thrust. He had learned how to work her to a fever pitch even before he took her as well. Waiting until she was practically, or occasionally literally, begging for him before indulging in the main event. Tonight, was no different. She whispered his name, desperate and needy, in time with his strokes. She was so close.  
  
Time stretched out, the moment before the wave crested becoming infinite. There was nothing except the feel of skin on skin and the mingled air of their breathing. Bucky slipped his hands around her from behind, rolling her nipples between his fingers, while he bit and kissed her shoulders again. Peggy’s head fell back against him as her wave finally broke. She let out a scream of mingled relief and pleasure, all her joints going loose. Steve’s hands on her waist kept her upright effortlessly.  
  
Steve rocked Peggy’s hips slowly. Tormenting her by sliding her slowly up and down his shaft. She shook and quivered around him, but he kept up his controlled measured assault, not letting up because of a little thing like her orgasm, but not giving her enough stimulation to start her on the path to a new climax either. He grinned up at her evilly. “What do you want, Pegs?”  
  
She whimpered and squirmed, trying to get _more_. More friction. More depth than he was giving her. Just more in general.  
  
Bucky spanked Peggy, making her gasp. “Tell him what you want, doll.”  
  
Peggy panted. Steve wasn’t the only one who could give her more. She could have Bucky at the same time. The combination would give her more than enough stimulation. She reached back for him. “I want you.”  
  
“What was that?” Bucky’s hand smacked against her skin again, sending another jolt through her. He was having far too much fun with that tonight. The part of her mind still capable of thinking about anything other than the pleasure of the moment, made a note to remind him that turnabout was fair play.  
  
That was a problem for another time. In this moment Peggy had more pressing concerns. Bucky liked when she talked dirty. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted. “I want you to fuck my ass.”  
  
The hardest spank yet landed on her sensitive skin. She was going to have a bruise the shape of Bucky’s hand tomorrow. Every time she sat down, she’d get a little reminder about how they had spent the night, and she was sure the boys would notice and remember too. It really wasn’t fair that she got all the souvenirs. Next time she would have to make sure the boys carried away some gifts too. She had so many ideas for next time.  
  
“That one was for having a fucking filthy mouth.” Bucky purred, rubbing the sensitive spot on her skin. He ran his hands down her thighs, kissing the centre of the bruised area.  
  
“Hypocrite.” Steve laughed, shifting his hips to offer Bucky a better angle. He followed it up with another soft kiss on one of the already darkening hickies that spattered her shoulders.  
  
The groaned swear that Barnes let out made Peggy feel an almost perverse sense of pride. On some level she knew that her ass was one of her better features, but it was nice to have it confirmed from time to time. Barnes was going to turn her into a vain peacock if he kept confirming it as enthusiastically as he had tonight.  
  
Peggy sighed and melted into Steve’s chest as Bucky slipped a lube covered finger inside her. Yes, that’s what she needed. He followed it up with a second finger just a few seconds later. She gasped and tried to squirm onto them a little more. That felt _very good_. Clever Barnes with his clever fingers. She wasn’t quite ready when Bucky pushed inside her. It stung especially when Steve dug his fingers into her poor bruised cheeks and spread her wider. Not that she blamed either of them. She was impatient too.  
  
Bucky gave her a few heartbeats to adjust. Then he moved. And electric pleasure shot through her.  
  
Steve moved too. Peggy’s world exploded. She had forgotten exactly how good it felt. She loved Steve. She did. But she didn’t think she would ever be satisfied with just one of them after experiencing them together.  
  
Bucky’s hand closed on the back of her neck, pushing her down into Steve’s chest. Steve’s arms wrapped around her, pinning her there. She was helpless, completely at their mercy. Not that they had any for her today. They were completely relentless, thrusting into her with controlled harshness. They really were a perfect team. Always completely in sync.  
  
She moaned and clung to Steve, really just along for the ride at this point. And what a ride it was. A tightness she knew well grew low in her stomach. A slower burning heat than the ones that had lit inside her before. An ocean of pleasure, not a pool.  
  
Bucky lifted his hand away from her neck planting it next to Steve’s head to give himself better leverage. His change in angle shifted how Steve moved inside her too. It drove him deeper inside her, grinding her clit against him. It was almost enough. For her and for Steve from the feel of it.  
  
Steve’s low groan sounded so good, more visceral than audible, vibrating through her. She wasn’t familiar enough with Bucky’s rhythms to know how close he was. Learning would be an absolute pleasure. She moaned back at Steve, burying her hands in his hair. There was a lot of learning in all their futures.  
  
“Damn, beautiful. Do you know what that sound does to me?” Bucky growled kissing the back of her neck. His voice was husky and strained. His breathing ragged. He was _very_ close then.  
  
However close her boys were, Peggy was closer. One more thrust from Steve sent her tumbling over the edge. She muffled the scream of her orgasm in Steve’s chest. The feeling of her finishing pushed Steve over the edge a few seconds later. Bucky grunted and thrust his way after them a few seconds after that.  
  
Peggy squeaked as he collapsed on top of her, crushing her between the two large masculine bodies. It was lovely, even if it did make it hard to breathe. Steve slid his arms up her back, taking some, but not all of Bucky’s weight off her. They both shifted, not enough to dislodge them from their pile, just enough to slip out of her. It left her feeling empty, a sense of freedom rather than one of loss. Like she was floating, even as they pinned her in place.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, arms around each other, breathing softly. This was something that came to Peggy in her dreams too. Not always the naughty ones. Frequently just the good ones that she was always a little disappointed to wake up from. There was nothing quite like being warm and safe between them. She was starting to hate sleeping alone.  
  
Bucky moved first, rolling off of Peggy and Steve and sprawling across the far side of the bed. “God, I could sleep for a week.”  
  
With a low groan, Peggy rolled off of Steve herself. “I will admit, that was somewhat more energetic than I had anticipated.”  
  
Steve kissed her, long, slow, and tender. “Let me look after you, beautiful.”  
  
Steve lavished attention on her, cleaning her up and massaging cold cream into her tender skin. Always twice as loving in the afterglow as he was stern during the act. The safety she felt now was the opposite side of the coin to the vulnerability she had given them earlier. Bucky helped, gently massaging her hands. His eyes weren’t as soft and loving as Steve’s, but then he wasn’t as confident in her. Yet.  
  
Peggy stretched, deliciously sore all over. Her ass especially. Despite Steve’s ministrations, she would feel their earlier attentions all day tomorrow. “You do know how to scold a girl, Barnes.”  
  
Bucky laughed and lit a cigarette. “I try, doll.”  
  
“Bucky likes to try all sorts of things.” Steve chuckled, wrapping an arm around both of them.  
  
“I’m pleased to hear you say that,” Peggy blew a long stream of smoke towards the ceiling. In the past, people had accused her of never being satisfied, and maybe that was true. Or maybe those people just didn’t think big enough. She certainly wasn’t about to let their narrow world views hold her back. Her mind raced with all the plans she had for the future. So many plans for her, and for her boys. Some of which would have to wait. Some of which they could start on _very_ soon. “I was rather thinking it’s about time Barnes learned some manners.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love all my beautiful readers, and my three hedonistic lovelies. They will definitely be back for more daring adventures.


End file.
